Shattered
by LucyMoon1992
Summary: How could she pick up the remains of her shattered life when all she wanted to do was be back with him? How could her heart ever heal when it never even returned home with her? One-shot.


_Hello! So I opened this document to update '20 Things I Hate about You' but I'm watched a music video for Peter and Wendy by Trading Yesterday called Shattered and it gave me an idea for a one-shot! Listen to that song on YouTube while you read this! It's so sad. But please, enjoy….if you can._

_Shattered._

* * *

_And I've lost who I am_

_And I can't understand_

_Why my heart is so broken_

_Rejecting your love_

It was difficult. No one said it wasn't going to be. The looks from her brothers told her as much. She knew that. She knew that from the moment she had taken a step back inside the nursery. What she didn't know was how her heart could be so completely and totally _broken_.

It had been a week since their return and life was _hell_. Draining her from the inside, she was simply a shell of what she used to be. She couldn't blame him. He _wanted_ her to stay. She had decided to return.

Her mother and her father were at a loss as to what was wrong with her; she barely ate and whenever she did, it would be very little. She hardly socialised with anyone, much less her best friend, Lucy, who refused to see her. It seemed she was suffering the same fate.

Her brothers tried to help her, make her better, make her see that her choice to come back was a good one. But she would not listen. "This world is not for me, boys." She would constantly say. That would be her reply on a good day. On a bad day however, she would scream, yell, tear at her hair and trash the nursery before falling to the ground and sobbing uncontrollably. John made the mistake of telling her that everything would be okay. Because no. It would not be.

"How can it be okay, when I'm not with him?" She would hiss at him, shrieking at him and Michael to get away from her because she only wanted one. One she could never have. "How can I go back to normal when my heart is still and always will be with him?"

They had no answer. On the bad days they could do nothing but watch her go insane and then simply hold her as she cried her heart out. How could they possibly pick up the pieces of her shattered life when she thought she had nothing here?

* * *

"I told you before John, I'm not going to speak-"

Lucy strode into the nursery on a Saturday evening, three weeks after their adventure. Mr and Mrs Darling were out at dinner and had left the children to themselves. Wendy's best friend immediately silenced when she saw Wendy, asleep in her bed, brow furrowed, lips parted as she muttered incoherently. Lucy's facial expression softened. She told herself that one way for Wendy to get over him was to distance herself from everything that reminded her of him. So Lucy decided it was best that they weren't friends anymore. It hurt her every day to turn her back on Wendy at school, to know she was suffering so completely made Lucy's heart ache but she thought was doing the right thing.

"Good day or bad?"

John frowned and shifted his gaze from Lucy to Wendy.

"Can't you tell?"

Lucy sighed and tip-toed over to her friend. She gently swept her bangs from her eyes and watched as a small crease formed on her forehead. She took a shuddering breath and spoke one word.

"Peter."

Lucy gave a snarl of outrage and marched over to the window where John and Michael were standing.

"That is completely unfair. He _can't_ do this. He told her that he would return! It's been three weeks. Three!" She glared at Michael and John. "I've had enough of this."

She opened the windows of the nursery and a sharp gust of wind blew in, biting at the children's faces. Lucy ignored it and looked straight ahead, into the dark night's sky above them, two stars shining more brightly than the others. She shifted her gaze to one on the right. Taking a deep breath she uttered one small word.

"Coward."

John and Michael gave a gasp and John grabbed Lucy's arm in anger.

"Lucy!" He quickly glanced into the air and saw with a look of horror, something small flying through the air at breakneck speed. "What have you done?"

Lucy growled at him. "Something both of you should have done a long time ago. Why didn't you tell her that she could simply ask him to come to her when she needed him?"

John raised his eyebrows at his friend. "We should be asking you the same question. But then we can answer both those questions- we were trying to make her forget. Just like you were."

"Yes, well," Lucy mumbled, eyes on the sky, the object on their attention steadily getting closer, "I want to know why he hasn't come back when he said he would. I finally realise that Wendy needs him. And badly."

Finally, in through the window burst a boy, around Lucy and Wendy's age, with reddish-golden hair and sparkling green eyes. Which were currently glaring at the girl who called him.

"How dare you call me a coward?" He snapped, eyes narrowing on his former-companion.

"Nice to see you too, Peter." She stated curtly, "Keep your voice down, someone you don't care about is trying to sleep."

Peter shifted his gaze from Lucy to the girl in bed and his eyes widened in disbelief. Lucy nodded smugly.

"Ah. I see you can tell how distraught she is. Glad to know you actually feel something, little boy."

Peter ignored the girl and the two boys at the window and rushed to Wendy's side. Hesitantly he put a hand to her cheek and immediately she flushed with colour. Lucy and the boys gaped.

"Peter," Wendy muttered, still asleep, sounding panicked and worried, "Peter, please, don't, don't leave me!"

"Hush, Wendy-lady, hush." He stroked the side of her face gently, "I'm right here, it's okay."

Her whimpering slowly subsided and Peter allowed himself the faintest of smiles. He turned his attention slowly to the trio at the window.

"The only reason I stayed away was because I knew she wouldn't give up on me so easily. I thought about it long and hard and realised that if I never saw her again, she would soon let go. Not forget me, no. But let go. Be able to lead the life she always wanted."

"But can't you see Peter?" Lucy cried, moving closer to him. "The life she thought she wanted is not what you think it is anymore. The life she wants now is with _you_."

Peter's face hardened and he strode across the room, away from the group. "She mistakes herself." He hung his head and sighed deeply. "I cannot give her what she wants. She knows this and so do I."

"But you care for her!"

Peter's head snapped up and he glowered at Lucy. "But I cannot love her. And I will not. She changed me too much as it is. It is better if she never sees me again." Tears pricked at his eyes. He would not cry. Not for a girl.

Lucy felt her heart constrict at the state of the boy who would not grow up. He was falling for her and he subconsciously knew it. But if he began to develop feelings of love for Wendy then he would begin to grow. And Neverland couldn't survive without a child Peter Pan.

"Peter-"

"I must go."

He moved to fly out the window but Lucy grabbed hold of his arm.

"She loves you."

His gaze softened and he tried to suppress the sob that was building up inside of him.

"I know. And I'm sorry."

He shook hands with John and Michael and gave Lucy a quick hug. Moving over to Wendy, he bent down and pressed his lips to her forehead, squeezing his eyes shut so he would not cry. Just as he moved to rise out of the air, he froze.

"Peter?"

Wendy Darling was sitting upright in her bed, looking at the scene at the window in incredulity and elation. She wasn't dreaming, was she? Peter stumbled closer to the window, his eyes wide with fear and regret. Wendy took immediate note of his stance and her bottom lip began to tremble.

"No, Peter, please, just wait-"

"I'm so sorry, Wendy."

And with one last look at the first girl who he ever felt for, he flew out of the window and back towards Neverland. Wendy was out of her bed in a flash.

"PETER! COME BACK! PETER!"

When she finally realised he wasn't going to turn around, Wendy's body curled inwards, closer to the sofa beside the window until her head rested on the soft surface and her shoulders began to shake. Tears started all by themselves, they flew down her cheeks sadly and she bit her lower lip to stop herself from screaming – it hurt too much. It just hurt so much, and she wondered when it all will start turning for the better because she couldn't breathe and she must – _she simply must be dreaming all this..._

Almost immediately three pairs of hands sneaked their away around her somehow, forming a protective nest of safety, warmth and love.

The beautiful, clear sky that she had fallen asleep to was gone– long gone, the clouds outside were of darker colour now and the rain was about to fall. Autumn was turning into winter, and it seemed to her, that she might just be mimicking it. The leaves were falling outside, constantly, constantly, and as her shoulders shook uncontrollably, the tears drip-dropped on the floor and she could hear the wind howling outside; it was so very strong and she was so very weak.

She knew it was time to admit to herself; her heart was totally and utterly shattered. And she knew it would never be completely whole again.

Because it would always belong to that brilliant boy who would never grow up.

* * *

_God. That was really depressing. I nearly cried. Anyway, review if you liked. Thanks, LucyMoon1992 x_


End file.
